Are you still mine?
by kaibajoey1
Summary: Summary: Zane feels a little lost when he hears his brother is drifting away. The only way to protect which is your, is to get rid of the problem. Yaoi Incest: ZaneSyrus mention of JadenSyrus.


Title: Are you still mine?

Author: Kaibajoey1

Disclaimer: sorry I don't own any of it. Yu-gi-oh GX isn't mine.

Summary: Zane feels a little lost when he hears his brother is drifting away. The only way to protect which is your, is to get rid of the problem. Yaoi Incest: Zane/Syrus mention of Jaden/Syrus.

Warning: Okay people like the summary said YAOI AND INCEST. You no like you better not read. The only other warning is for my bad writing…tee-hee

A/N: okay for all my fans out there I am working on a few fics right now but I just felt like getting this one out first. I'm working on a Princeton three-sum right now and just a Slade/Chazz one but they're both in the works. I'll have them out as soon as I can sorry for the wait. Well I hope you enjoy my story!

Chapter 1

I gritted my teeth as I punched my wall again in rage. How the hell did I miss that? How did I miss my brother drifting away from my control? Now that that bitch of a women pointed it out it seems so obvious. I had a slight fear that Jaden might be stepping in on my territory but I knew my brother would never fall for such a loser when he had me to hold him every night. How could Alexis see that they were falling in love and I miss the fact completely?

I guess I got caught up in the moment. I thought that no matter what would happen he would always be mine. I pull my hand out of what is the newest hole in my dorm wall. I guess I'll need another poster to hide that from wondering eyes. I look at my wounded knuckles and cringe as I see the small cut on them start to spill blood in a fine line running down the back of my hand. Now that my rage has started to deplete the pain in my hand and heart makes them-selves known.

I glide over to my bathroom and turn on the faucet, letting the water run over the small trail of red liquid that was drifting down the back of my hand. Wouldn't it be nice if all my problems could drift away just like that trail of blood? Just one little stab…one little trail of blood and it would be over. No more worrying about my brother drifting away.

I glance up and turn off the water when I hear a small knock on the door of my room. I look at the clock and notice that it's that time again for Syrus's nightly visit to my room. This gave me a little bit of hope. Knowing that even if he was falling in love with Jaden I still had his body. In my clouded mine of jealousy that was good enough for me. This meant that even if Jaden wanted him he could never have all of him. I would always have a piece of my brother with me.

I hurried to the door when I heard the knock again. I flung it open expecting to see my little brother but I came face to face with Atticus instead. I was a bit put off by the glare he was giving me as he pushed past me and entered my room.

"What do I owe this unexpected visit Atticus?" I closed the door and turned to face him getting strait to the point. If he lingered to long he would see Syrus and I know some question would be asked. He just looked out my window, ignoring my question. We just stood there in silence before he finally spoke.

"I had a wonderful talk with my sister today. Seems that when she tried to talk to you, you just blew her off." Atticus turned worried eyes to Zane. "Is there something wrong? You have been acting weird every since Jaden started to make a move on your little brother."

My eyes widened even though I didn't want them to. I tried to control my emotions but they came fluttering out anyway. My hands tensed. I could feel the pain of my nails cutting into my palm but didn't ease up on my grip. It was either this or punching the idiot in front of me for bringing up the source of my irritation.

"Did she ever take in to consideration that I just didn't want to talk to her? Maybe I just wasn't in the mood to hear her annoying voice today." I watched with slit amusement as Atticus's eyes widen in surprise before he narrowed them in anger.

"Don't talk about my sister that way. At least she services a better purpose in this world then that worthless little brother of yours. I guess he can just be Jaden's little queen, I mean every good duel king needs his queen right?" I think Atticus missed my fist heading for his face because the next noise that filled the room was the popping of his nose going out of place. I think he should have kept his mouth shut.

With him on the floor like that I couldn't help drawing my foot back and delivering a sharp kick to his stomach. He gave a small cry of pain but I pretended not to hear him as I pulled my foot back and landed another one to his stomach. He rolled over slightly and lay curled up on his side, a trail of blood already flowing from his nose. I looked down at him with discuss before I bent down and grabbed him but his shoulder length brown hair. I pulled his face up and closer to mine.

"I'm a bit disappointed in you. I thought for sure you could put up a better fight then this." He grunted slightly as I gave a quick jerk to his hair. "Never say anything like that about my brother or next time I'll do more then just give you a broken nose and a few unsightly bruises." I then dragged him by his hair, despite his attempts to pull my hands away, and opened my bedroom door. Lifting his head up once more I whispered a warning into his ear.

"I already have one person I might have to get rid of. Don't make your life the second one I decide to take." At that I threw him into the hallway and slammed the door shut. My rage had yet to leave me and I didn't want to hurt him more then I already had. I should have been able to control myself but I just couldn't when Jaden and Syrus were brought up in the same sentence. Why does every one think that Syrus would fall for that loser?

Would Syrus really leave me for him? I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. I only looked up to see the clock. The time slowly ticked away, with not another knock. I waited; this was going to be proof that Syrus would always choose me over Jaden. He just had to show up like he did every night. I looked up, 7:30. He's an hour late.

I felt my chest tighten and tears begin to well up. 7:45, there is still a chance that he'll show. 7:55 I know he'll come. I know my brother loves me more then he could ever love that pathetic excuse for a human being. 8:10, a single tear escapes my eyelids and slides down my cheek. 8:20, he's not coming. He's just going to forget about me. 8:30, why the hell would he pick that…that…I fall to piece and just let the tears slowly fall down my cheeks.

8:45, the anger replaces my tears as I just think of that man touching what's mine. 9:00, I think I'll need to replace my wall with all the holes I'm putting in it. I hit it again with every tick of the clock. It just reminds me that he's not coming. The clock just keeps ticking away the seconds that I don't have my brother near me. 9:30, my knuckles are covered in blood and I'm just watching it run down my hands. I just think of how easy it is to make blood spill from someone's body. How easy it would be just to get rid of someone.

I stair at it, wondering if everyone's blood flowed like that. If it was just that easy to make someone's life liquid spill from the contains of there body. If it was just this easy to take someone's life. I looked at the clock again, 10:00. The blood stopped flowing and I just watched as it started to harden, frowning at the uncomfortable feeling. I guess you should just try to keep your hands covered in the wet blood before it dries. 10:30, I finally got up and washed the crusty blood off my hands. I dried my hands and frowned at how red my knuckles were. I just crashed on my bed, not bothering to change. 11:00, I guess I'll be doing Dr. Crawler a favor after all.

I think this school will be short one slifer slacker after tomorrow. I don't like those who touch thing that are mine. And those who try to take it away deserver a lot more then just punishment. My eyes drift close as the best image fills my head. Jaden's body just laying covered in blood and me holding on to Syrus helping him forget anything he felt for the idiot.

I fall asleep with a small smile on my face, dreaming of a happy life with just my brother and me.

TBC

AN: okay you can open you eyes it's over. Would love reviews and maybe even some flames. They make me laugh! And the second chapter will be up as soon as I get time to write it. But it's late so I'm off to bed as soon as this goes to the betas. Later my friends!


End file.
